the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawnmowers Part 1
We see Mr. Edward Hyde for the first time without shadows or glowing glue in the comic. '' '''Ms Elaina Hyde:' I'm fangirling so hard!~ he's BEAUTIFUL!!!! SoljaGold: Yes... How can THAT be pure evil?! Haven't you looked in the mirror, Jekyll? :D Ms Elaina Hyde: Right?! He's too cute... Hyde- FEAR ME! RAWR! Me- *GASP* EEEEEEE!!!!!~ *hugs him* Hyde- *.-.* SoljaGold: We need to clone him so everybody gets their own Hyde as a pet! *__* Ms Elaina Hyde: Hyde- THERE IS ONLY ONE OF ME! Me- I'm okay with that, as long as you're mine! Heehee!!~ SoljaGold: Uh oh, I'd bet that Mz. Hyde won't be happy with that! :D Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- ... Don't tell her! >~< Hyde- oh, not her! SoljaGold: I won't tell her, but... *looks around suspiciously* I can't help you if she comes around. Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- eep... >~< Mz.Hyde: HEY GUYS !! I woke up early today because I'm going out to get my laptop and the page took FOREVER to load so I was REALLY getting worried I wouldn't get to see it and- !!! *Sees Elaina with Hyde.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- EEP!!! I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! Hyde- *-.-* hey there... Mz.Hyde: *Her eye starts twitching.* What...are you doing? Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- *lets him go* he- he MADE me! He said, h-he said, "Elaina, hug me, o-or I'll cut your face off!" I-I need my face! Hyde- you little liar! *glares* Mz.Hyde: *Yandere mode activated.* Reallllyyyy?! SoljaGold: *meanwhile in the shadows, eating popcorn and laughing* Ms Elaina Hyde: Gee, thanks. SoljaGold: *shrugs* Welp, can't save you from the power of a yandere. :D Ms Elaina Hyde: >~< I'm screwed... SoljaGold: *pats on the shoulder* you are... :( Ms Elaina Hyde: Maybe I can get out of it... I mean, Hyde is my great great great... grandfather. SoljaGold: ...that would be incest. O___O I know he's hot but...! Ms Elaina Hyde: No! I don't-! I mean-!! *sigh of defeat* I meant I was hugging my grandfather... Is that so weird...? SoljaGold: You found him attractive. ._. Ms Elaina Hyde: Did I? I thought he was cute... All pouty... Besides, distantly related! Distantly! SoljaGold: Okay, okay. I admit defeat, but only because a rare pokemon spawned nearby. see you later. :D Ms Elaina Hyde: Bye!~ Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- R-really! Hyde- No! Not really! Mz.Hyde: Elaina... Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- Y-yes...? Mz.Hyde: *Pulls out a push mower and fires it up.* YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS AND I'M THE MOTHERF***IMG LAWNMOWER!! Ms Elaina Hyde: *screams and runs* NOOO! I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I WAS J-JUST HUGGING MY GRANDFATHER!!! Hela Hyde: *sighs, mostly muttering to herself* Oh, the things that you get yourself into, Elaina... What am I going to do with you? *another sigh then she turned her attention to Mz. Hyde* Please do me a favor and don't harm Elaina. Last time you got angry, the whole Society was flipped and Catt nearly died and you were turned into a doll... Ms Elaina Hyde: Me- *Hides behind Hela, whimpering* She's gonna kill me! *about to cry* Hela Hyde: Don't worry, I won't let her... You're too fun to have around to let someone else finally kill you. Ms Elaina Hyde: And dying isn't good, right...? Because I'm your friend...? Hela Hyde: No, dying isn't good because when I'm finally sick and tired of you, I want to do it myself... Ms Elaina Hyde: *Tears up and buries her face in Hela's back, crying* you hate me?! Hela Hyde: *rolls her eyes and shoves her off* If I hated you, you'd already be dead, pipsqueak... Ms Elaina Hyde: *sniffles, whimpering* s-so you c-care about m-me? Hela Hyde: No, I don't care about you. I just want to make you suffer for awhile longer before you get the blessing of death... *glares at Elaina as anger flares in her eyes* Why do you always think I actually have any meaningful emotions towards you? You're not worth hating or caring for! Ms Elaina Hyde: *tries to stop crying* I-I th-thought...! Hela Hyde: You obviously thought wrong! You always assume wrong! You know nothing about the world and the way it works! You'd think after all these years, you'd at least know enough about me to leave! Me! Alone! Ms Elaina Hyde: *Whimpers, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath* B-but I won't, b-because I s-still like you... Hela Hyde: You're a fool... Most people like you would try to befriend me for protection but no, you stick around because you like me... Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, because you're like Hyde... More than I am... I want to be like you! Hela Hyde: Well, you're doing a terrible job of that... Ms Elaina Hyde: *whimpers* but I'm trying! You just gotta help me! Hela Hyde: Help you what? Help you be a real Hyde? Ms Elaina Hyde: Please? Hela Hyde: What good would it do me? *scowls* Ms Elaina Hyde: I wouldn't be annoying? Hela Hyde: You'd be dangerous, though... One more enemy to add to the list... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hela Hyde: And you'd have more common sense... You'd become a harder target to take down, if I ever needed to get rid of you... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... What if I work with you? Or you teach me things but teach me so I'm not as strong as you? Next Obtained From Chapter 2 page 16 Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Elise Hyde